Metz
Metz is the name of two characters in the TV series Combat! ''The Prisoner'' Oberst Metz was a Heer officer. When it was figured out that Colonel Clyde was actually Private Braddock, Metz proposed to have him continue posing as Clyde so as to use in a prisoner exchange for the captured Oberst Hofmann. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class ''Operation Flytrap'' "Sergeant, we, uh, we have an old saying, which goes: When the reckless hunter sets a trap, he often becomes its first victim." Hauptmann Metz was a Heer officer. He and his men were setting up a communications center in a French farmhouse without realizing that American soldiers were hiding in the barm. While his men were unloading their truck, Saunders overheard the feldwebel mention Oberst von Stoltzing, and came up with a plan to capture him when he arrived. They quickly took Metz's men prisoner one by one, culminating in the feldwebel and radio operator inside the house. Entering the room, he found Saunders and Caje holding the two at gunpoint and reflexively went for his sidearm, then thought better of it and surrendered. When Caje asked if he wanted the Germans tied up, Saunders said no. Metz wondered aloud whether it was because Saunders wanted to give the appearance of everything operating normally for when von Stolzing arrived. When Saunders confirmed that this was the case, Metz warned him that reckless hunters often became the first victims of their own traps. He expressed strong doubts that Saunders' plan would succeed, but admired his thinking nevertheless. A dispatch rider arrived and was also captured, providing the Americans with important information concerning German troop movements. Outside, however, Saunders noticed a rifle leaning against the Germans' truck. He realized they'd confiscated all the captured Germans' weapons, meaning the gun must belong to someone they'd missed. When Saunders asked Metz how many men he had, he refused to answer. Saunders concluded the missing man was the driver, Obergefreiter Kroner, but Metz claimed his feldwebel had been the driver. It turned out the missing man was hiding in the cellar. Outside, a halftrack and troop carrier arrived, with the leutnant in command yelling at his driver for getting them lost. He sent one of his men in to ask for directions. As he approached, Saunders instructed the radio operator to tell him something to make him go away and then tried to make Metz come into the kitchen with him, where the other Germans were being held. When Metz refused, Saunders knocked him out and he and Meider dragged him in. Entering, the soldier from the halftrack conversed with the radio operator and left. The Germans outside departed. After the situation had been dealt with, Metz woke up. They heard a noise from the cellar. Caje went down to investigate, discovering Kroner had dug his way free and escaped. Metz insisted that he'd bring reinforcements. Indeed, Kroner had soon contacted Metz's superior Major Orcutt. Despite this, Saunders still insisted on waiting for von Stoltzing. Attempting to talk Saunders into surrendering, Metz told him that von Stoltzing would have aides and bodyguards with him who the Americans would have to fight. He insisted von Stoltzing would quickly realize something was up and beat a hasty retreat. Even as he said this, von Stoltzing's command car arrived outside. As he and his aide got out, Metz and his radio operator began getting increasingly nervous. Just as Metz had predicted, it seemed the Oberst suspected something was amiss, noting Kroner's rifle leaning against the truck. As Meider stepped outside and pointed his rifle at them, intending to take von Stoltzing prisoner, Metz jumped up and grabbed two rifles, tossing one to his radio operator. Before either German could move to fire, however, Caje swung around and shot them both dead. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *General Assault Badge *Wound Badge (Silver or Gold) Category:Heer Category:Iron Cross 1st Class Winners Category:TV Show Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Combat! Category:Rick Traeger Category:Officers Category:Colonels Category:Captains Category:Prisoners of War Category:General Assault Badge Winners Category:Wounded Category:Wound Badge Winners Category:Quotes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:Frank Marth